


Five Times Sammy Really Missed His Mom

by Lunarwolfik



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-01
Updated: 2010-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-06 22:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarwolfik/pseuds/Lunarwolfik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the age of seven, Sam gets strep for the first time.  He's out of school for a week, stuck on the couch, coughing and thinking this is what dying must feel like.  He'd give anything for his mommy to be there, to wipe his brow and tell him everything's going to be just fine.<br/></p><div class="center">***</div><p>When he catches Jess eyeing wedding dresses side-long in shopping windows, he thinks about shopping for wedding rings.  He thinks about how Mom probably had a family ring, passed down for years, and how he'd never really know.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Sammy Really Missed His Mom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [poisontaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisontaster/gifts).



1\. At the age of seven, Sam gets strep for the first time. He's out of school for a week, stuck on the couch, coughing and thinking this is what dying must feel like. He'd give anything for his mommy to be there, to wipe his brow and tell him everything's going to be just fine.  


***

2\. When he catches Jess eyeing wedding dresses side-long in shopping windows, he thinks about shopping for wedding rings. He thinks about how Mom probably had a family ring, passed down for years, and how he'd never really know.  


***

3\. Sam can't cook for the life of him. He tries cooking a grilled cheese, but he burns it, charcoal black, and saying it's inedible would have been a nicety. The pizza comes out rubbery and still half-frozen from the oven and the microwave betrays him again, spitting sparks and dying after his final last ditch effort at heating up a bag of popcorn. He's pretty sure if his mom had been here, she'd have taught him all the tricks of the trade. About spices and sauces and how to make everything come out tasting just right.

Instead, he's standing in his apartment at Stanford, glaring at the frying pan, and already dialing the number for that new Chinese place on Grand.  


***

4\. Sometimes he thinks he remembers her. He dreams about the smell of crisp airy perfume and the cool calming touch of a hand on his forehead.

He always wakes up with the words 'goodnight Sammy' ringing through his ears.  


***

5\. Everyday Dad comes home drunk. But, more than that, the times Dad leaves him at the motel of the week, taking Dean with him as bait or back up cause he has no other choice, and telling Sammy to stay put cause he's too young to go hunting just yet.

And then they'd stumble in days later, bloody and damaged, worse each time, smelling like salt and sulfur and dead burning things. Like death itself come to rid the world of evil, both of them with tough grins and shining eyes because that's another one down, another one closer to the Demon. No matter what, there's always some new scrape, a new scab and scare in the process, and Sammy helps patch them both back together again with little kid hands and thinks about the next time when they might not come back at all.

It gets better when they start taking him with them, but he still lies awake some nights wishing she were there because then none of this would have ever have happened.


End file.
